Informations of the Emperor
by RedKHII
Summary: Jecht and the Cosmos chosens wants to know about the Emperor, as the Bliztball King discovers the past of the tyrant and how lovely and bloody as hell it is,and he shares the same past as two of the silver haired destroyers.(Consider a bit of Yaoi,Rated M for Mild Language and ROTD.)
1. Chapter 1

At the Chaos Shrine, Firion and Tidus were walking to find Cloud and Cecil but the two stopped as they hid themselves from the sight of the Emperor alone, without Ultimecia around.

"Hey, Your Majesty." The Emperor heard a familiar annoyed voice as his head turned to his right to be Jecht walking to him, dragging his sword.

"Is there something wrong?" The Emperor questioned.

"Nah, nothing in particular. Just saw you standing in your lonesome so I thought you need some company." Jecht told the Emperor.

"Hmm… how touching." The Emperor said as Jecht scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't go that far…hey, had you have parents before?" Jecht asked as the two didn't seemed to see their enemies spying them around the corner.

"What makes you think I'm born an orphan?" The Emperor asked.

"Just wondering what makes you so serious." Jecht shrugged his shoulders as he added. "I don't have parents but their were damn rough on me."

'Like you, bastard.' Tidus thought.

" If you can best me, then I will explain." The Emperor turned to leave before Jecht grabbed his waist, shocking the tyrant. Tidus and Firion watched if Jecht would attack but something weird when Jecht's fingers tickled the Emperor's waist and the Emperor struggled before he laughed.

'You bastard!' Tidus whispered as Firion placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Listen to his laugh." Firion whispered back as Tidus heard before he realized something. Everyone had heard his laugh to be flair but this laugh, is how they never heard before…. It's like a normal laugh.

"J…Jecht! S…top this…hahahahahaha!" The Emperor tried to speak with gaps of laughter.

"Come on Majesty! I'm not quitting if you tell me!" Jecht shouted as the two chosens of Cosmos noticed he's grinning.

"Firion… Old man gay alert, with your enemy!" Tidus whispered as Firion's eyes widened as the Emperor had a slight blush on his cheeks before he shouted ."Alright!" before Jecht stopped and both boys were also surprised as Jecht is... did the Emperor shouted like a 15 year old teenage girl?

"Majesty, you're a girl?" Jecht asked as the Emperor froze.

"Of course not! Put me down!" The Emperor demanded in his real voice as Jecht let go and the Emperor fell on his stomach.

"Guess you had some talkin' to do. And I won't tell anyone bout that… shout and laugh." Jecht said as he sat near the Emperor, who sat near him before he sighed.

"Very well but…"as the Emperor had a hand touched Jecht's chin , shocking the three as both Tidus and Firion thought the same thing; the Emperor leaning with the calm Jecht as the two share a kiss and both their enemies gripped each other in fear.

"Oi Runts!" Both boys froze as they looked to see Jecht with the Emperor's hand still under his chin before Firion and Tidus ran away from the Chaos Shrine.

"Damn those runts…" Jecht said as the Emperor removed his hand from Jecht's chin and he looked at Jecht before his mind see Jecht as a man with black hair to his neck, pale with crimson red eyes and wears black clothing.

"You okay, Your Majesty?" Jecht asked, noticing the Emperor looking at him.

"Oh yes… it's just, you remind me both my father and mother." The Emperor said as Jecht nodded.

"Let me guess, looks like your mum and acts like your dad?" Jecht asked.

"No…the other way around." The Emperor corrected as Jecht let a ohh.

"Tell you what Majesty, if we hang out, we can talk about our history. Let it be damn talk about our times." Jecht headlock the Emperor as he swayed his other hand.

"…. Alright. Another time, I'll talk about my family." The Emperor said as the two started to walked together.

"I'm dead serious!" Tidus told the other Cosmos chosens as they were at the Order's Sanctuary.

"The Emperor shouts like a girl?" Onion Knight asked.

"Yeah! When he was tickled by my old man." Tidus nodded.

"Why does your father wants to tickle the Emperor?" Cecil asked.

"We don't know but I guess he wants information about his family." Firion shrugged his shoulders as Cloud touched his chin with curiosity.

"Do you think we should know about the Emperor?" The Warrior of Light asked as Zidane's tail wagged. "We should! Means we know his weakness!"

"I agree with that." Bartz said as some felt like agreeing.

"Just make sure we can't let the warriors of Chaos noticing us." Squall said as everyone nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Jecht walked to the public bathroom, not to take a shower as he always reminds himself. 'Real men take showers in the ocean!' and he noticed Kefka pouring liquid from 5 bottles to be Herbal Essences in the bathtub water that always changed water when someone finished showering so Jecht walked past the bathroom.

"Okay…who always take a bath first?" Jecht try to recalled who always took the public baths other than Jecht.

'Kuja; because he's gay, Ultimecia, Cloud of Darkness, Garland, Golbez, Sephiroth, Exdeath, Majesty and the clown –––– wait what!? Majesty!?' Jecht snapped his thoughts out of having the Emperor taking the bath with the Herbal Essence prank by Kefka so Jecht ran around the Chaos Shrine and it didn't take long to find the Emperor walking to the public restroom, holding a towel for himself.

"Oh Jecht. I was about to take a shower first." The Emperor noticed Jecht running to him.

"I have a question and I'll tell why when you answered it….are you wearing shorts under your damn armor?" Jecht asked as the question startled the Emperor.

"Why, yes I am. I just realized something, I haven't seen you been in the public bathrooms." The Emperor said.

"Okay, don't take the bathroom now. Clown addin' some Herbal Essence in the water. Don't believe me? Wait until the other guys had their showers." Jecht said, holding the Emperor's right hand before running with the Emperor, with the towel on his left hand. The two men been waiting as Kefka was bored until…

"Where is that clown!?" The three heard Kuja's shout as Kefka grinned before both Jecht and the Emperor was shocked to see Kuja with his hair wild and not because he's angry. Ultimecia had her hair like an afro while Sephiroth's hair looks stiff and glued together and the Cloud of Darkness had her tentacles and hair weighing her down, explaining her walking instead of floating.

"That's why so…" as Jecht walked away holding the Emperor's hand again and the two walked out of the Chaos Shrine where no one noticed them. The two been walking through a forest as both men looked around the scenery, like they been walking together before and younger but couldn't remember when so Jecht lead the Emperor to a cliff.

"Okay Majesty!" Jecht said, giving a thumb up as the Emperor removed his cape before his armor and Jecht stopped him when he was about to take off his purple shorts that cover his thighs.

"Hey Majesty! What's that?" Jecht asked, looking at the cliff to be water that looks like 7 or 10 feet. The Emperor looked around, seeing nothing but Jecht pushed the Emperor's bare back, getting him to fall at the water before Jecht dove after him.

"What was that for!?" the Emperor demand as he spat water out of his mouth and he swam to where Jecht dove before Jecht swam up and headlock the Emperor.

"Unhand me!" The Emperor demand as Jecht grinned.

"Got some questions to ask." Jecht said as the Emperor felt unpleased about the questions.

"About my family, yes?" The Emperor asked as Jecht removed his grip before the Emperor fell to the water for a minute before swimming back up and they swam to the shore before Jecht ran to retrieve the Emperor's clothes and towel.

"Here." Jecht walked back with the Emperor's clothes and he threw the towel at the Emperor's face before Jecht sat near him. The Emperor got his towel out before sighing. "Thank you Jecht, for informing me about Kefka's prank."

"No problem Majesty. It's not everyday I bring you here to know I don't take the bathroom except when I have to use the toilet." Jecht said as he lied on his back, hands under his head before the Emperor stood up but stopped before Jecht noticed he couldn't walk properly and the Emperor fell on his stomach, unconscious.

"Whoa Majesty!" Jecht stood up before shaking the Emperor's back to find his temperature to be very hot so Jecht hold the Emperor on his arms with his armor on top of him and Jecht walked back to the Chaos Shrine, where he noticed everyone's hairs are now fine and Kefka sulked before Sephiroth and Kuja noticed Jecht with the feverish Emperor so the two silver haired men followed Jecht to his room as he placed the Emperor on his bed before Sephiroth touched his hot chest.

" He must've bathed in cold water." Sephiroth told Jecht and Kuja.

"What? Showering in cold water and get a fever that quick?" Jecht asked Kuja flew out of the room and a minute later, flew back with a glass of water as the Emperor slowly opened his eyes before Kuja poured water at his mouth.

"Emperor, are you okay now?" Sephiroth asked as the Emperor slowly breathed as his mind sees a bright red room as he sees Sephiroth as the same black haired man with crimson red eyes, dressed in the same black clothing; Jecht as a woman with chin – length blonde hair with two antennae strand – like hair sticking behind her scalp and wears a sleeveless black coat with a hood and a silver zip that stops at her waist, showing black shorts; and Kuja as a little boy, with similarities of Sephiroth, about 3 years old wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and pants.

"You needs to know about it before you'll be in a coma, so be careful when you shower with cold water." The man said as the Emperor slowly whispered. "F – Father…" before he closed his eyes and breathed while sleeping.

"Might be remembering about when he's a kid." Jecht said as Sephiroth narrowed his eyes before Kuja and Jecht heard him saying. "I think…. I seen this before."

"Something's glowing under his armor." Kuja said as under the Emperor's armor was glowing brightly before he took it out to be a beautiful pendant with a glowing green marble – like ball in the middle.

"That looks like a Materia…." Sephiroth said as the Materia started to glowed very brightly before the three men disappeared without a trace and everyone else stopped like time has stopped itself, even Ultimecia couldn't move even she's a time witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth, Kuja, and Jecht appeared at a field where two boys that looks like 12, one of them looks like Sephiroth wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans and green sneakers while the other one looks like his enemy Cloud wearing what Sephiroth knows off to be the 3rd Class SOLDIER uniform.

"Come on, you look cute!" the little Cloud shouted as something or someone was hiding through an orchard as a girl shout a reply." No!" before a blue skinned woman with silver hair and bangs very much like Sephiroth with the headgear with the word Jenova and wears the same sleeveless black coat from the Emperor's mind floated to the two boys.

"Mother!" Little Sephiroth and Cloud said as the woman suddenly turn, more like reverting to the same blond haired woman with antennas and green eyes and she sighed. "God that's done. Boys, you got seven more siblings at home and another ten more and I'm done!"

"How many brothers and sisters do we have?" Little Sephiroth asked as the present Sephiroth sees his past self acts like a happy child.

"You got 5 brothers and 2 sisters and your dad should be on his way from naming them." Their past mother said as a pink haired man with blue eyes and black coat walks to them.

"Hello Larxene. Where's your husband?" the man asked as the present Sephiroth sighed the man is NOT his father.

"Sebastian will come. Marluxia, these are my eldest Sephiroth, Cloud and…" Larxene stopped as Cloud point at the orchard where the girl voice shouted and Larxene sighed. "Oh god…" before Little Sephiroth ran through and the six waited until Little Sephiroth returned with a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes; face looks almost like the Emperor and she wears a pink dress with white poofy sleeves and purple boots.

"Aww~!" Marluxia and Jecht said as Marluxia placed a hand on the girl's head as she waved the hand off her head and Marluxia does it six times, his face still stuck showing the girl is so cute and she kept waving it off until the sixth time, she ran past him screaming before hiding behind the same black haired man with red eyes, underneath his cape which reaches his ankles.

"Hello Sebastian! Your daughter looks so cute~!" Marluxia smiled as the man, to be Sebastian walked while the girl hold his left hand, to sport a purple mark of a star in the middle of a ring of spikes.

"Hello Marluxia…" Sebastian hugged Marluxia before he let his hand gripping the girl's hand until…

"This is my son Mateus. He's born and talks like this but when he's 13, he'll talk like a boy soon enough." Sebastian said as Marluxia, Jecht, Sephiroth, and Kuja was shocked the girl turned out to be a boy and judging by HIS face, he's the little Emperor, surprisingly.

"Mat why are you wearing like that? Though it's so good on you." Larxene asked.

"Sephiroth and Cloud dressed me up, Mother! It's humiliating!" Little Mateus protested while the adults smiled by his protest.

"But Mateus it looks so cute on you!" Cloud smiled while he hugged Little Mateus and Sephiroth added that got a bang in the head. "Besides, you can be friends with your girlfriends!"

"I don't have girlfriends! Not importantly, we're home schooled!" Little Mateus yelled as Larxene gave a laugh.

"Wow…that explains Majesty shouts like a girl that yesterday." Jecht grinned as the scene changed to a night, Little Mateus; wearing a similar golden armor with purple cape running away as he panted before a man with red hair and wears black leather clothing with pants and sneakers ran to him with a knife.

"Come on gay boy!" The man shouted as a fist dashed through the head send blood flowing and landed near Little Mateus, as the latter was on his rear against a rock and he looked at his savior in fear. It was a girl with black hair as she wears a red trench coat with a cloth – like end reaching her brown boots and has black shorts. She looks like eighteen as she swayed the blood off her hand that punches a hole through the man's head.

"You're alright?" the girl asked as Mateus looked at her, glued to the fear look.

"I saved your life so….thank you?" the girl continued asking as Mateus slowly stood up before his mouth slowly opened and let out the word. "Thank you…" as the girl looked at him confusingly.

"Wait a minute…. are you a guy or a girl? Because of the armor, I took you for a guy but….you look and talk like a girl, literally." The girl exclaimed as Mateus sighed. "I was born with it. When I began 13, I will talk like a boy."

"Huh? Okay, my name's Raven Crystal and…I'm a Ledgerdomain." Raven introduced as Mateus was a bit surprised. "How old are you?"

"I'm 99,000 years old, immortal and going on 100,000." Raven answered that Mateus thinks it's truthfully so the scene changed to at a high school to Sephiroth, Mateus, might be in 13 years, with his scalp has spikes from his hair, wearing a white polo shirt with a black tie, pants and shoes was sitting against the tree trunk as Raven Crystal floated near him, upside down as he noticed and jumped a bit.

"Raven, you surprised me." Mateus told as his voice sounds like a boy.

"Oh please it's not like I'm a Cheshire Cat but I can be Kitty Sex Slave." Raven said.

"Kitty what Slave?" Mateus was confused as Raven glowed fushica before her clothes changed to a pink shirt with no sleeves nor straps to cover her body, black sleeves that covers her forearms, shorts with a silver chain at the pockets a black cat tail and boots. On her head are black cat ears.

"Kitty Sex Slave Raven at your service!" Raven gave a salute and smile as Mateus's mouth was wide open in shock and blushing.

"That must means you want to…."

"Oh no no no no no!" Mateus shook his head and waved his hands with disapproval as the two just realized behind and far from Raven are three students; two boys and a girl with black hair and wears the girls' uniform. One of the boys looks exactly like Tidus but black haired and red eyed while the other one is brown haired, not tanned, and green eyes.

"Um Raven…you can…" Mateus lifted his right hand to show a simple yellow star charm with a chain, the size is big to fill a palm and Raven quickly entered it through a fushica flow of energy when the three students walked to him.

"Hey…you're that guy from our class right?" the Tidus like boy asked as Mateus nodded.

"Cool cat chick. Names Jecht and this is my man Jack Klauser." Little Jecht introduced as the three Chaos chosens had their heads in the sky…. recalling one of the Cosmos chosens with that last name.

"Mateus Palamecia Michaelis …. are you are?" Mateus asked the girl as just one answer send the three boys in shock. "Anya Heart."

"Wait a minute!?" Jack did the time out sign as everyone looked at him.

"You're Lady Anya!? The Princess of 1st Heaven and Protector of Angels!?" Jack added as Anya nodded.

"Something tells me… start of an awesome friendship." Little Jecht said as the three began to nod in agreement and the three Chaos chosens returned back to Jecht's room where nothing changed and the Emperor is still asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe your old man is an emperor before Majesty?" Jecht asked Sephiroth as he sneered. "If I see that old scientist Hojo again, I will strangle him."

"I know about that mark from Garland back at my world, that it belong to the 1st Demon Overlord who had twenty children;13 sons and 7 daughters and they, along the other demons were hunted and separated by demon hunters." Kuja said as the two noticed the back of his neck is glowing purple before Sephiroth lifted Kuja's hair to find the source of the glow to be the same mark that Sephiroth, Emperor Mateus, and Cloud's father Sebastian had.

"So you're one of my brothers?" Sephiroth asked Kuja as he touched the mark before a gasp escaped his mouth. "I'm the thirteenth son!?"

"Why don't you two go talk with your mark?" Jecht asked as he pushed the two silver haired backs out of the room before closing the door and he walked to Mateus when the same pendant suddenly glowed before taking form of the same star charm that Raven Crystal went in from the memory and the Emperor slowly opened his eyes when it glowed even brighter before the same Raven Crystal appeared on Mateus's body.

"Raven…" Mateus whispered as Raven suddenly gripped his bare shoulders and shook him faster as her face shows furious. "This is for not summoning me for ten years and I haven't been out of that damn charm!"

"Woah kid, take it easy. He got a pretty high fever!" Jecht said as Raven stopped when she heard the word kid and floated near Jecht and complained. "I'm warning you, boy! I'm 100,000 years old and I'm maxed age!"

"Right, you're immortal from that memory and you're complaining remind us of someone from here…." Jecht complained in a mumble as Mateus drank some more water that Kuja placed the glass on the side table before the memory and Jecht gave him a tissue box with 20 tissues so Mateus grabbed one and blew his nose loudly in the tissue before throwing it at the dustbin Raven summoned with fushica Mana magic.

"I'm sorry… I haven't summoned you, Raven." Mateus said sickly as his 'r's became lost so Mateus said Raven like "Haven." and Raven struck a nerve but let a sigh. "That's okay, Mateus. Now that I'm here, please summoned me from now on." And Mateus nodded before grabbing one tissue before wiping his stuffed nose.

"Hey Majesty, Sephiroth, Kuja and I somehow went in your memories of you meeting the pink haired gay Marluxia and something from Kuja got me hell confused: where's your birthmark?" Jecht exclaimed as Mateus slowly opened his mouth, confusing Jecht but Mateus's tongue glowed purple and the same mark appeared answered Jecht's question. Little did they know, the Cosmos chosens are watching it by a memory spell that one of the chosens must've summoned.

"Damn. Of all hiding places, you kept your mark at your tongue?" Jecht asked, his metal arm touching Mateus's chin as most of the Cosmos chosens went bushing shock about Jecht and Mateus, even when Raven flicked her finger in the air before Jecht passed out and he fell on Mateus's body, shocking all but The Warrior of light kept being calm, yet he flinched before the memory spell closed, earning a groan from Tidus and Zidane.

"J…Jecht…." Mateus panted as his hands against Jecht's chest tried to get off him but Raven stopped him by doing the same flick and Mateus's eyes dropped shut and he fell on his back on the bed.

"I love seeing this in the morning." Raven Crystal said, sitting in mid air and holding a charm before the memory spell changed to be at a royal bathroom where Mateus, looks like in his twenties was taking a shower in the large bathtub before Raven Crystal floated around him before stopping infront of him.

"So this is what it looks like…" Raven wondered as Mateus followed her gaze to his groin and he flinched, covering it with his hands in the water. "Raven!? It's rude to look at someone when he or she's showering!"

"Ok. Sorry to come out without your words, just sensed your mum got eight more kids; five boys and three girls and one of those girls will look exactly like you when we met but because of the birthmark in her right eye, her eyes will changed color of sky blue, purple, and red. Depending of how she'll feel." Raven explained as Mateus lowered his head for a moment before looking back at Raven.

"And…what is her name?" Mateus asked.

"Your favorite word in Latin." Raven answered as Mateus thought for a moment before an answered replied. "….Terra. I wanted a sister named Terra."

"Bingo." Raven smiled as Mateus stood up, revealing his nudity to Raven but Mateus covered his body with a towel before the two walked out to the bedroom.

"You missed your wife?" Raven asked as Mateus sadly nod in reply when he said at the bed.

"I only know my wife had a son named Chase. I loved him and Ultimecia so much but a few years before those sorceress hunting insects wished to kill them. Do you have news about them?" Mateus exclaimed.

"Ultimecia will have a baby daughter soon. And remembered one of your powers is the Cyclone, Ultimecia wished to name her Cyclonis."

"Cyclonis…. I like that name. I hope she and Chase will grow up to have knowledge of magic like Ultimecia and I." Mateus said as Raven floated next to him.

"Speaking of Chase, for a young age; been doing magic and told Ultimecia his only wish to meet you and take you to live with them." Raven added as Mateus let a small smile before he lied on his bed and shut his eyes in deep sleep.

"Someday, kid. You will meet your family again and you got your wife now." Raven whispered, looking at Mateus sleeping as she placed the charm on the side table, near the glass of water before floating through it by energy for a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after the Emperor feels better from the fever, he was also shocked to find Kuja as the 13th son of Overlord Sebastian so Zidane isn't Kuja's brother at all and instead, he, Mateus, and Sephiroth are the three Chaos chosens to be brothers.

"Raven, by any chance, is Kuja the 13th son of Father?" Mateus asked Raven.

"Yeah boy." Raven nodded.

"Why is she calling Empy Goldenrod here a boy? She looks like some of the Cosmos cronies age!" Kefka asked with a screech.

"Well, circus – boy. I'm 100,000 years old and still young so I will punch you through the head!" Raven answered as she lift a fist with fuchsia energy and Kefka laughed.

"Oooh~ what power and it's stronger than Tina! How about you give me that power?" Kefka asked with interested.

"What she said about punching through the face is true. She did punch a demon hunter through the face when we met, very disgusting." The Emperor said.

"And when did you two met?" Golbez asked.

"When he was 12 and he was so cute even the fear in his face." Raven answered as the Emperor looked at her with much shock as Raven was like she's in a daydream.

"May we see his reaction please?" Ultimecia asked as Raven suddenly transport in fuchsia energy back to the charm as the Emperor was holding the charm behind his back without everyone but unknown to him, Jecht knowing.

"Well? Since your summon somehow disappeared, perhaps you can show us this fear of yours?" Cloud of Darkness asked as Jecht interrupted. "Oh look at the time Majesty, time to get the F*** OUT!" before he grabbed Mateus by his waist and Jecht ran out of the Chaos Shrine.

"Man! Damn that meathead!" Kefka shouted as Ultimecia looked at the two as Jecht ran out before smirking.

'I sense a male relationship with those two…'

After running from the Chaos Shrine, holding the Emperor by his waist; Jecht continue to run before stopping at the ruins of Cornelia and he lowered the Emperor near him.

"Again, I must thank you." The Emperor told Jecht with a sigh of relieved.

"And again, no problem Majesty. We're best friends." Jecht nodded with a smile as a moogle with a messenger bag flew to the two men.

"Kupo? Would you like to try my sea salt ice cream? They're free." The moogle asked, offering the men two identical sky blue ice creams on popsicles so the two hold their ice creams and Jecht ate his.

"Try it Majesty it's good." Jecht told the Emperor, who nodded before taking a bite of his ice cream.

"…It's sweet and salty." The Emperor told Jecht as the moogle flew around him with delight.

"Yay you like my ice cream ~. The other moogles were always mean to me, kupo. And they bet me to see this pompous ass in gold and give him one ice cream." The moogle explained as the Emperor felt a nerve struck from being called "pompous ass in gold".

"I would send those moogles to hell but…we still need them to buy equipment and armor." The Emperor said as he continue to eat his ice cream and Jecht grinned as he finished his ice cream before noticing Garland walking far.

"Hey Moogle, why don't you gave that guy the sea salt ice cream?" Jecht asked the moogle, pointing at Garland.

"Ok Kupo~" the Moogle nodded before quickly flew to Garland's direction.

"Why Jecht?" the Emperor asked.

"I planned on seeing his face. When he removes it, we'll take that armor and hide it." Jecht told his plan as the Emperor touch his chin before a cruel smile was on his face and the two watched.

"Hello Kupo!" Moogle flew to Garland as he noticed it before the moogle continued. "Would you like to try my sea salt ice cream please?"

"Mmh…." The Emperor and Jecht waited for a response until….

"Very well, but keep guard of my helmet." Garland answered as while he slowly took off his helmet, the darkness around the armor seemed to flow through the helmet before Garland now looks a bit thinner and his face is shown to be young; like the youth of a 17 year old with blonde chin – length hair and his eyes shows yellow.

'What the hell?' Both the Emperor and Jecht were shown surprised while Garland took one and he took a bite until….

"THIS IS THE BEST ICE CREAM EVER!" Garland shouted with delight as he continued eating but unknown to him, Jecht grabbed the helmet and the moogle followed them.

"Hey um, is this….free?" Garland turned around but not only he was confused the moogle run off, but he was shocked his helmet is missing.

"Damn it!" Garland cursed before dragging his sword and run to where his helmet might be. The other seven Chaos chosens were so surprised Jecht ran in with Garland's helmet but agreed to hide it behind the throne where Garland might not find it.

"Where's that f****ing helmet!?" Everyone heard Garland's voice, as it sounds like a teenager before Garland ran in but froze when he realized he showed his true face to the other nine chosens.

"Garland…. Are you a child?" Exdeath asked as Garland looked at the others' face to be curious before they noticed him twitching and his eyes changed to red.

"Give me back my helmet!" Garland demanded with a roar as he ready his large sword and dashed to his own comrades to fight and everytime he dashed, the other nine and the moogle dodged his attacks until a fist send Garland unconscious.

"Damn he fights as usual." Jecht pressed his knuckles as everyone watched him unconscious but not a moment long before Garland slowly woke up, his eyes became yellow.

"Would you tell us how you were a boy?" Golbez asked as Garland sat up, rubbing his injured cheek in pain and Raven Crystal appeared from the charm and floated infront of Garland.

"Raven…since you're a Ledgerdomain person, would you …." Everyone watched as Garland whispered near Raven's right ear as he covered with both hands.

"Ok! Sorry kids, Garland and I had to go to a little memory trip and Kefka might destroyed it if I take all of you…" Raven explained as before everyone protested, both Raven and Garland disappeared in fuchsia Mana energy.

"You are lucky to have an immortal summon, Emperor." Golbez told Mateus as he let a slow nod. Raven and Garland appeared at a burning village as men in brown armor are killing some of the people and the two saw Garland past self, wearing a long sleeve brown ragged shirt, pants and shoes running while following him is another boy, looked like 15 wearing a short sleeved blue and light brown shirt, knee – length shorts and flat shoes. His blonde chin – length hair as a cowlick sticking up.

"Emil…. My little brother Emil…" Garland said as the two watched Garland's past self and brother Emil continue to run until they froze by the same knights noticing them so the two boys ran away from them as Garland find himself running through a forest out of his burning village, separated from Emil and he didn't look forward as he fell on the leaf – filled ground from hitting a root and he became unconscious. He's been unconscious he couldn't remember how long he has been sleeping but then, while sleeping; he feel darkness floating through him and it gives him screaming in pain but he couldn't opened his eyes.

"Now to go back?" Raven asked as Garland nodded before a snap of fingers was heard and the two suddenly got back in the Chaos Shrine.

"So that's how I became like this?" Garland asked Raven as she nodded before Jecht gave Garland back his armor. Garland hold his helmet but just a look at it before he got an answer.

"You know what? I could used a break from wearing it, kinda heavy."

"Not as heavy as your attacks." Sephiroth said as Raven secretly returned to the charm and everyone had their things.

**(Don't own anything but Raven Crystal. The memory of Garland was the prologue cutscene of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. The Emperor is ooc in this and Terra belonged to Warner Bros. Teen Titans)**


End file.
